What Makes Jeffy Jeffy
"What Makes Jeffy Jeffy" is a 2019 story made by MarioFan2009. Jeffy goes as far to go to break into a Serial Killer's house and gets into trouble him and a wolf. What will Jeffy do to get out of the situation? Script WARNING: This story may have some violence. It starts off with showing a rusty black and brown house. It closes up shows signs such as: "KEEP OUT!", "NO VACANCY", "GET LOST!", "SCARM", "ARE YOU BLIND?! STAY OUT!!", etc. Along comes Jeffy humming while walking down the streets. He then sees the rusty house with all the lights turned off. Jeffy: Hmm... this seems something interesting! He goes near the house and sees the signs. Jeffy: I ain't following messages because I am stupid! (Shakes his head up and down) He looks through the window and sees nothing. Jeffy: Hmmm... He then feels something very lumpish on the welcome mat. Jeffy: What is that? He checks underneath and sees a key. Jeffy: I wonder who would put this here any how... oh well! He uses the key to open the door. Jeffy looks inside and sees nothing but darkness Jeffy: Hello? He turns on the light. Jeffy: AHHHHH SHIT!! It cuts to the ground and there is blood on the floor. Jeffy: IT'S BLOOD! The trail of blood leads upstairs. Jeffy: I don't know if I should go up there... Well, I'm gonna hate myself in the morning for this... He goes up the stairs and the blood leads to a room. Jeffy: (Gets very nervous) ummm... He slowly creeks open the door. Jeffy: Hello? He turns on the light. Jeffy: AHHHHH!! There is dead bodies all over the room. Jeffy: OH GOD MY EYES!! WHY?! It cuts outside to show a car parking near the house. A black figure (A one that looks just like the 5 Guys) is seen. ???: Ah haaa... somebody was not reading the damn signs! The figure goes into the house. Jeffy: UGH! This place is filled! I'm calling th-- ???: WHO IS UP THERE?! Jeffy: Oh shit... He finds a axe on the ground and sees a window. The figure is seen going up the stairs. Glass shattering can be heard. ???: WHAT THE?! He quickly goes upstairs and sees a room open. ???: MY SECRET ROOM!! OHHHH SOMEONE'S GONNA DIE TONIGHT!! He rushes into his "secret room" and sees the light open along with a broken window. ???: Where is my axe?! He looks outside the broken window and sees his axe in the grass along with a figure (Jeffy) running. ???: GET BACK HERE YOU!! He goes all the way downstairs and outside. ???: WHY THAT NO GOOD NOTHING!! Jeffy is seen hiding behind a tree. The figure is seen roaming around with his axe ???: I'll fix that no good for nothing intruder! Jeffy: I should have listened to those signs... A another shadowy figure is seen with long ears and white eyes. It sees Jeffy and closes up on him. Jeffy: Well, at least I am safe here... The figure comes out from the darkness to reveal a wolf. It comes near Jeffy Jeffy: Huh. A wolf! (Laughs) Wait, A WOLF?! He runs off. The wolf starts chasing him. Jeffy then bumps into the figure (which can be also called a serial killer) ???: Ah ha! So your the little--- Jeffy runs off again. ???: I'LL GET YOU YOU NO GOOD FOR NOTHING KID!! TAKE THAT!! The killer is swinging his axe to Jeffy's head but misses. Jeffy hides in a bush. However, there are also multiple bushes. ???: Come out from there you! He rips apart the bush Jeffy went into. ???: Where did he went to? Where is that retard! A bush to his left starts moving. The serial killer sees this. ???: Ah ha! Gotcha! He starts chopping the bush into pieces. Jeffy however sneakily comes out of the bush and walks off silently. He then bumps into the wolf again. Jeffy: AHHHHHHH!! ???: THERE HE IS!! Trying to outsmart me huh?! The murderer quickly rushes to Jeffy but he leaves and his face bumps into the wolf. Serial Killer: Hey! What are you doing up my property! Wolf: What do you mean on your property. I saw that kid first! Serial Killer: No! He broke into my house! I am the one who is supposed to kill him! Wolf: I am starving! Serial Killer: I don't care! Jeffy: QUIET YOU TWO!! The Serial Killer and the Wolf silent down. Jeffy: If you both wanna get me how about you bet each other? Try rock, paper scissors for an example! Wolf: I think I can agree with him on that... Serial Killer: Let's play you wild version of a dog! The two play rock, paper scissors. The results: the serial killer wins. Serial Killer: Ha! I win! Wolf: I demand a rematch! Serial Killer: Wanna bet?? They play again and the killer wins again. Serial Killer: I win again! Wolf: Are you kidding me?! Serial Killer: It is clear that I won! Fair and square! No cheats! Wolf: No cheats ayy? Serial Killer: Nope! Wolf: If you ain't cheating, let's do one more round! Serial Killer: Alright then! They play once again and this time, the wolf wins! Serial Killer: What?! Wolf: I knew you where playing fair and square! Serial Killer: Yes I was you carnivorous dog! Wolf: Well, I won this time so I get the kid! Serial Killer: No! I won two rounds than you! Wolf: You wanna make a square deal! Jeffy: SHUT UP! If this does not work, let's try a race! See that large tree up on that hill? I want you both to run all the way up there! Serial Killer: Alright dumb kid! Jeffy: On your marks... get set... GO! (He pulls out a gun and shoots it in mid air) The two run. However, the wolf is staying there for some reason. Wolf: Not so fast my retarded friend! He grabs Jeffy and runs off. Jeffy: HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP!! The Serial Killer sees this and gets angered. Serial Killer: WHY THAT NO GOOD FOR NOTHING BACKSTABBING WILD DOG!! He pulls out his axe and rushes all the way to the wolf. A fight smoke starts and Jeffy quickly leaves and goes back to his house. The two evil-doers see this. Wolf: AFTER HIM!! Serial Killer: Yeah! Jeffy locks the door on the two. Serial Killer: COME OUT FROM THERE YOU STUPID KID!! The door is seen being heavily banged on. Jeffy is trying to gasp for his breath. Poopy Butt is seen on the floor curious. Poopy Butt: Woof! Jeffy: Hmmmm... A good 30 seconds pass by... Serial Killer: THAT DOES IT!! Wolf: DO IT! BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!! The killer then destroys the door open with the axe. Serial Killer: NOW WE GO-- A black horrific dog is seen. (Poopy Butt was painted by Jeffy like that) Serial Killer: AHHHHHHHHHHH!! Wolf: RUN!!! The two run quickly outside. Poopy Butt: Woof! Serial Killer: Phew... at least that was a close one... A flashlight is shined on the two. Wolf: What the?! Brooklyn T. Guy is seen in his officer uniform. Brooklyn T. Guy: Alright. You two are under arrest for breaking into other people's houses. Serial Killer: OOOOOOO WHO THE HELL CALLED THE POLICE?! Wolf: Yeah!! Brooklyn T. Guy: That is none of your concern. Get in the car now! The two are hand cuffed and are seen in the police car. Brooklyn T. Guy drives off as Jeffy is seen smiling. Jeffy: (Breaks the fourth wall) I told you previously I am very clever! (He pulls out his phone showing that he called 911) It irises out on him. Trivia * This marks the first appearances of The Wolf and The Serial Killer. Category:From 2019 Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Story Category:Wolf Episodes Category:The Serial Killer Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Murder Victims Episodes Category:Cinecolor stories Category:Poopy Butt Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program